


Breathless

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Abydos, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Four times Sha're caught her breath, and one time she didn't. Five double-drabbles that span her life from pre-series through FIAD.





	1. Sha'uri, at seven summers

**Author's Note:**

> First posted in June 2010 for the one_prompt community for the word _breathe_.
> 
> Sadly, Sha're suffers canonically from all too many archive warnings. This fic includes character death(s) and the nastier results of Goa'uld possession.
> 
> According to Semagic, each of these double-drabbles is exactly 200 words; AO3's word count may differ.
> 
> My thanks to Random for her usual impeccable beta skills.

When the Eye of Ra suddenly leaped out at her in the flickering light, Sha'uri cried out and dropped her torch, plunging the tunnel into blackness. She stood petrified for long moments, too afraid to move, before finally managing a slow, deliberate breath.

So. Ra knew she had disobeyed. Would he punish her with death in the darkness, or would he allow his light to guide her back to life?

Automatically folding into the kneeling supplication she had been taught, Sha'uri shut her eyes against the dark and whispered a prayer to the Kindler of Fire. Then, trembling, she felt along the tunnel floor. Her questing fingers groped across chips of rock and gritty sand before finally closing over her dropped torch. 

Fumbling with the lighting stick she had taken from the fire pit, she scraped it steadily against the rock, almost sobbing with relief when the first sparks flared and brought light into her dark world. Torch in hand, Sha'uri backed away from the limned Eye on the wall and fled.

As she escaped, she paid little heed to the other strange markings carved in the stone together with the Eye. But she would remember them later, and return.


	2. Sha'uri, in Stargate: the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this scene is canonical. If you've never watched the movie, you are missing one incredible woman in action.

Staring at the alien lines of the strange metal object on the steps of the _chappa'ai_ , Sha'uri shifted her sweaty grip on the weapon that Danyer had given her. He and O'Neer spoke together in urgent voices in their own language. She only hoped she could assist in their chosen course of action.

Then she heard the metallic crackle behind her, and whirled to see one of Ra's servants -- _not gods, only human!_ she reminded herself -- aiming his fire weapon. "Danyer!" she screamed in warning, and fired the heavy weapon in her hands. But the weapon's sudden buck against her grip surprised her, and her aim failed. Then burning pain speared her to the echo of her own scream...

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she gasped, incredulous. How could she still live when she had seen spitting flame and felt its blow? Had she somehow defied death as Danyer had?

The chamber shook, and dust hung in the air; a headless body sprawled near her. Shuddering, she scrambled to her feet and backed away. Danyer and O'Neer were rushing toward her, bearing the metal object between them. She breathed again, more deeply, and waited to help where she could.


	3. Sha're, in COTG

Kasuf once spoke with Sha're, demanding to know if Danyel's preoccupation with the _chappa'ai_ caused him to neglect his duties as her husband. Sha're only laughed, assuring him that Danyel fulfilled those duties most assiduously.

In truth, she loved Danyel's fascination with the symbols and dust-covered relics of their ancient past. How could she not? It was those very markings on the wall that had led Danyel to them -- to _her_. His far-seeing eyes mirrored the endless skies he sought in his quest for knowledge, and she loved him for his zeal and for taking her along on his journey of wonder.

And if she sometimes needed to ground him in the sandy reality of Abydos...

"Will all be well?" Sha're asked as Danyel spoke of taking O'Neill to the _vili ta'o'an_.

"I won't be long," Danyel promised her, kissing her on the forehead.

Lip curling at this chaste dismissal, Sha're ignored the strangers from Earth and took matters into her own hands.

"Goodbye, my Danyel," she purred when she'd inhaled enough air to speak, then breathed a last kiss into his mouth.

Later, after her world had shattered, she remembered that parting and was glad of it.


	4. Sha're, in Secrets

Amaunet withdrew, and Sha're found herself gasping, suddenly breathing of her own volition after long imprisonment within her own flesh. Her fingers curled at her command; her head turned as she willed it. She was returned to Abydos and her people, and yet --

With sudden loathing, she tore the finery from her body and wrenched the jewels from her hair. She saw the rough cloth of homespun linen that had been left behind and wrapped herself in its honest folds. Then, huddled in the corner, hands resting on her still-flat belly, Sha're indulged in the long-denied luxury of tears. 

Danyel and the Tau'ri were gone. Skaara remained lost. She was poisoned still by the demon that lay waiting the child's birth before claiming her again. What comfort could Nagada offer, when the universe itself was blackened by ash and despair?

For tempting minutes, Sha're considered the herbs that old Areet guarded against those bleak days when sickness or famine forced young mothers to let their unborn die. Perhaps...?

Then her resolve firmed. Kill the helpless? Never! The Goa'uld would choose so, but not she! Sha're would fight for this child's life as long as she still drew breath.


	5. Sha're, in FIAD

This pain Sha're remembered all too well -- the flash and thunder of the staff weapon, the searing, agonizing heat that stole breath and life's blood from her body. But she welcomed it now as she felt the demon die within her. Amaunet dead; Danyel alive; and she herself was free. They had killed another false god together.

Her triumph in hiding Teal'c from Amaunet's sight, and her joy at those precious, stolen moments with Danyel, helped cushion her impact with the ground. She blinked slowly, heavily, and strained to focus as Danyel, himself too weak to stand, scrabbled across the floor towards her. She tried to fill her lungs, but could not. Vision darkened to muzzy greyness, blackness creeping from the edges toward the center.

Enough air remained, Sha're thought, for a few words, voiced in the loudest whisper she could still sustain.

"I love you, Danyel," she managed, gifting him her final breath.

Too weary to force her eyelids open, she allowed them to close. Fingers, feather-light, tenderly stroked her face, and she tried to smile in response to that beloved touch she knew so well. 

From very far away, Sha're thought she heard, "I love you t--"


End file.
